Chemists and physicians at the University of Pittsburgh will together develop a novel, recently invented glucose sensing group of materials based on the Intelligent Polymerized Crystalline Colloidal Array (IPCCA) chemical sensor technology. They will develop a novel, sensitive and practical in vivo sensing device to continuously monitor the ambient glucose concentrations. The work will involve 1) fundamental studies of the sensing mechanisms of the IPCCA; 2) development of new sensing motifs based on the IPCCA materials; 3) optimization of the sensing response of in vivo use; 4) demonstrations of the utility of these devices for both subcutaneous and extraocular glucose sensing in normal and alloxan diabetic rabbits. This work will advance this sensing technology to the point it can be further developed as an inexpensive, simple, continuous glucose sensor for use in humans.